zoo2animalparkfandomcom-20200214-history
Breeding
As a zoo manager, you will have to breed animals in order to: * Complete quests and get rewards * Increase the number of animals * Increase the level of animals More animals and higher level animals will get you more popularity and therefore more visitors. Requirements To breed new animals you need a male and a female (obviously), but also a shelter of the right level (or above) and some coins (depending on the animal to breed). You also need an available slot in the breeding center. Tip: If you have 2 animals of the same gender, you can change one of them by taping on the gender symbol of the selected animal. Breeding Mating To breed new babies, you can either tap on the shelter in the corresponding enclosure or tap on an available slot in the breeding center and then select an available animal. Gestation The duration of gestation depends on the animal, from 2 hours to 15 hours. Breeding feed: Breeding feed can be purchased after you start a breeding attempt in the Breeding Center. Note that this is different than the standard feed you place in an enclosures trough. There are two types of feed: * Standard Fertility Feed: ** Standard feed always costs coins and costs the same as it does to start a breeding attempt. ** Standard feed will increase the chance of successful breeding by the base percentage for this animal. For example, if the base breeding chance is 3%, Standard Feed will add another 3% to the chance, this is regardless of whether this is a first attempt or a repeat attempt which gets a bonus percentage (see below in the 'failure' section). * Premium Fertility Feed: ** Premium feed always costs diamonds, and like with the breeding cost in higher for more advanced animals. ** Premium feed with increase the breeding chance 4x the base percentage for this animal. For example if the base breed chance is 3%, premium feed will give you a 12% boost. Note that with both standard and premium fertility feed, the bonus is just for this breeding attempt. Whether the attempt is successfully or not, any future attempts will not get this boost until you pay again. Breeding results: When the gestation is over, a green check mark will appear on the shelter and on the breeding center. Tapping on it will show the result of the breeding. Success: If breeding is successful you will see a screen showing the new baby animal. The baby will be placed in the enclosure that its parents are in, assuming there is sufficient room. (If there isn't sufficient room, the baby animal will be placed as a new items in your drop down menu on the right.) Failure: If breeding isn't successful you will see a screen indicating this. Note that if the attempt isn't successful you will get a boost to breed the next time equivalent to the breeding percentage. For example if breed is normally 3%, if the first attempt fails, your next attempt with this animal species will be 6%. If that fails as well, the next attempt will be at 9%. This will continue to increase until you successfully breed this species, at which point it will drop back to the base percentage for this animal. Twins: In very rare instances a successful breeding will result in twins. During some events the chance of getting twins in increases significantly. Maturation: Baby animals will mature after seven days from when they are placed in an enclosure. You will not be able to breed this particular animal until it matures. Animal level (Generation) and popularity All animals have a level, aka generation, associated with them. All given or bought animals are level 1. The only way to increase an animal level is through breeding. Increasing Level through Breeding: The animal level of a baby depends on the level of the parents, and follows a specific formula: INT ((M-Gen + D-Gen) / 2) + 1 In plain English: Take the average of Mom's Generation number and Dad's Generation number, round down to the nearest whole number, and then add 1 Here are some examples: * If mom is a Gen 3 and dad is a Gen 3, then obviously the average is is 3. Add 1, and the baby will be a Gen 4. * If mom is a Gen 2 and dad is a Gen 6, then the average will be 4. Add 1, and the baby will be a Gen 5. * If mom is a Gen 9 and dad is a Gen 6, then the average will be 7.5. Round down to 7, then add 1 and the baby will be a Gen 8. The maximum level seems to be level 20. Popularity based on Level: Animals of a higher level will have a slightly higher popularity number, which benefits your Visitor Level. This modifier is not published, but appears to be about .05 time per level. For example, an animal that has a popularity of 100 at level one will have 105 at level 2, 110 at level 3, and so on. Popularity for Babies: Baby animals are a big hit with your guests. Everyone likes to see a cute baby. As such, baby animals get double the popularity points that an adult animal of the same level receives. After the baby matures though this number drops to the normal adult number for this level of animal.